Almithara
by Leanna24
Summary: Thara is a young elf from a segregated colony in the desert plains of Middle Earth she has been protected her whole life but she must now fend for herself in the most difficult of situations, will she prevail ? (rape and mature themes)
1. Leaving Home

**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, any support will be appreciated I'd love some feedback. I've decided to start with something short I hope some people like it xxx**

**...**

Running, that was all she could remember, running and then running further. Why ? She couldn't tell you, she had never seen anything like them before and she had never felt so much fear...

Almithara had been shielded from the cruelty and darkness of the world by her family, she knew that Middle Earth could be a dangerous place she had lost her mother to the ways of the darkness but she had never been so exposed. She was lost, alone and scared. After the death of his beloved Thara's father had kept her close, safe being the leader of her people it was easy for him to do that until now. Kaldarion had all but fallen. The home they had known was almost in ruin and the only way to save the remainder of the people was to ask for aid. How to get this aid ? Thara knew that it was her duty as the daughter of the king was to be willing to marry to assure her peoples safety and now was the time.

The plan had been simple, the king had ordered his two sons to escort his daughter to Mirkwood, there the king Thranduil would be presented with a message from the Kaldarion King Dakath. If all went to plan the two kingdoms would be bound through the marriage of Legolas Thranduillion and Almithara of the Kaldarion.

The royal children had set out from their desert home in search of the woodland realm with a relatively small guard of twenty, the journey would be long. After just three weeks that found the first of many obstacles.

_"And the scouts missed this because ?.."_ Vesryn sighed, the elder brother was obviously weary. Cyran visibly squirmed.

_"Brother ?"_ Vesryn repeated.

_"Don't get me wrong Ryn, I wasn't fully aware of this ... setback. However I cannot, I simply can't be blamed."_ He answered with a smile as Almithara rode between him and his elder sibling.

_"And now ?"_ Was all she asked looking to the elder.

_"Now we take the map and all responsibilities from Cyran who is incapable of reading the reports gained by his scouts. Then we find our way around, over or past the thundering torrent of water which he some how, incredibly missed !"_

It took three days to build the rafts to take them all safely across the river, enough time for Cyran to come up with countless excuses.

On the second day, sitting down by his sister he tried the newest attempt. _"I am very sorry Thara, how could I have known about the flooding ?"_

_"It's your job, it happens every year and it is called the rainy season ... Shall i continue ?"_

_"No, we live in a desert T, I have no knowledge of rains, I've never seen this much water in my life !"_ Noting her silence he added, _"Ryn shouldn't have given me, the youngest all of that responsibility, I ..."_ He was cut off.

_"Am a terrible liar with worse excuses who needs to move over and let me speak to our dear sister."_ Vesryn finished for him.

That was the last time the three laughed together on their home land, soon they were thrown into darker realms.

**...**

_"And this is it ..."_ The company stared out at the vast expanse of green before them. _"No going back now."_

Those words made Almathara think, no going back now, this is it she will be married off to a stranger in a land not her own separated from her family and all that she had ever known. Her life would be lived here from now on. Not a promising thought she believed as the continuous drizzle glued her travelling clothes to her body, fatigued from the travel.

Just two days later the first attack came.

Two men were lost to the hideous creatures that came in the night, Thara didn't see them but she heard them and she swore that the sounds would never leave her, especially the sounds of her trusted companions, elves she had known since childhood and lived to protect her meeting their deaths.

_"Orcs."_ She was told by one of the men the next morning.

After that more attacks came, day and night the company were forced to be on constant alert, no sleep came but Thara remained protected. Cyran stayed close to her, having never seen these creatures before either the new threat surprised him, the rest of the men had travelled the green lands before, had met this foe before and knew that there was most likely worse ahead.

The final blow came 8 days before the first, the exhausted men fought and fell one by one until just the royal children and four others remained. That was the day she was taken.

The battle had been short lived the small contingent whittled down to seven, 16 had been lost along with their hope. The creatures forced the elves away from the princess, unintentionally the soldiers left her unprotected for just seconds but that was all it took, her scared horse reared sending her plummeting to the sodden earth where the grimy hands were waiting. Pulling, pushing and coaxing her further away from her protectors. Writing around trying to escape the prying hands, to hide from the sounds o her friends and family falling, to hide from her failure thousands could die because she failed to complete her one purpose, to hide from the smell the pungent smell, blood death and orc. She felt a blow to the back of her head and then it all went black, she welcomed the peace of the abyss.

She didn't know how long she had been out. When she woke she was in a place she didn't know, damp stone a cave maybe surrounded by the fearsome creatures, no recognisable faces to be found. Among the orc were other beings, men. She blacked out again soon after that.

**...**

The next time she was awakened by a harsh jerk, she found her hands bound chafing rope securing her thin wrists. She looked around surveying her prison finding that she was not alone.

_"Where am I ?"_ she managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak ... elf but i expect you want to know where you are ? Do you speak Westron ?"

"Yes, where am I ? And who are you ?"

"You are in a caravan heading to a destination that i am not sure of child." The woman smiled, she was elderly she looked haggard and worn obviously a hard working woman, but she conveyed a sense of warmth a person worthy of trust perhaps. "My name is Mila, I am here the same as you child, although when I was taken I was much younger and more beautiful than I am now." She smiled again before adding "If you have any more questions you should ask now, I wouldn't be surprised if we stopped soon and then the opportunity will be missed." She smiled again although sadly, this worried Thara.

"What is it ?"

"What child ?"

"What is the matter ? What is going to happen ?"

"Intuitive aren't you child. You shouldn't fret it will not aid you..."

"First of all I am 3,000 years old I have most definitely seen more summers than you do not call me child I am Princess Almithara of Kaldarion daughter of Dakath and I would know what is to become of me !" She snapped surprising even herself but she couldn't care less she was desperate to know what had become of her brothers.

"You are lucky ... you were purchased from the orcs who found you by a travelling band of men, most them wanderers as nobody is quite sure of where they originated, most are outcasts some are fugitives and brigands and you are now their property, I am very sorry."

Thara was stunned, not out of fear but rather some men believed her to be property. She would prove herself here and she would complete her mission, her people would be saved if it was the last thing she did. She would do it for her brothers and the men who died protecting her, if she had survived it was for a purpose and she would make sure that it was fulfilled.

"My name is Almithara, you may call me Thara." She smiled to Mila slowly calming.

The two women talked on about Mila's life, her duties around the camp and what would be expected of Thara. She vowed that it would not be true no man would touch her without her consent but inside she knew that no matter what she had vowed upon her brothers, she must survive anything that was thrown at her and she would prevail. She was beginning to form a plan when her time was cut short, the wagon halted throwing her agains the doors, she was flung to the dirt when the swung open and exposed to several leering gazes.


	2. Prisoner

_She vowed that it would not be true no man would touch her without her consent but inside she knew that no matter what she had vowed upon her brothers, she must survive anything that was thrown at her and she would prevail. She was beginning to form a plan when her time was cut short, the wagon halted throwing her agains the doors, she was flung to the dirt when the swung open and exposed to several leering gazes._

Thara couched out the dust that had been thrown into her face by the impact, this seemed to have been the only land not softened by rain left, cruel God's she thought to herself. She didn't look up she just stared at the feet surrounding her, she was a bone and the pack of hungry dogs were viewing her as food, they would fight and then ultimately she would be used by all and then discarded when her use was over.

No, I will survive this, I will do whatever it takes. The silent mantra repeated itself at the back of her mind rudely interrupted by another character.

A single voice, gruff and furious forced the wave of animals surrounding her to disperse, the leader. A tall muscled man covered in dirt which hid his grotesque scars, a former slave ? He bore the marks, tattoos given to all those unfortunate enough to be born into or forced into chains just as she was. That would explain his outcast he took no pity on others though, if he was once a slave he was now a slaver what malice could create that she wondered, he would be hard to manipulate.

"Back off." He barked, "So this is what I spent my money on then." He laughed, "This ones mine boys I might let you play later. The crowd mostly evaporated excepting a few who remained to watch the show.

"What is your name she elf ?" He was met with silence, a heavily booted foot met her side and agony raced through her body, at least two ribs were sure to be broken.

"Mira, tell me her name." He looked at the old woman, "Answer me or else, you know you are no longer use to us."

"Almithara." She all but whispered.

"Boy !.." A young boy stepped forwards, he couldn't have been over 6. The child's eyes were sunken and his bones stuck crudely from his small under nourished body, blood covered his torn feet from the travel and dried upon his shredded pants. "Ready my tent."

"My lord ... Your weapons ?"

"Elves must be broken in more harshly boy, hurry yourself ."

Fear crept it's way into Thara's heart but she did not falter when another was told to ready her, a small woman, young looking but wearied by her unfortunate life. The bonds were cut, her fine clothes discarded and her jewellery and riches taken from her but she guarded he expression well, they were just objects, the most important thing was that she was alive and she would complete her mission.

Soon she was left in a small tent awaiting her torture, all she wanted was to curl up and allow her wounds to heal but she stood tall withstanding the pain in her ribcage.

He secured her to a makeshift bed, her already chafed wrists beginning to bleed due to her efforts to free herself. She stopped, she knew what she must do, she hated it, hated herself the idea made her gag but it must be done, he must trust her, she couldn't die here.

"Speak elf, say something beg for mercy."

_"Go to Mordor." _She smiled seductively, if he couldn't understand her anyway there was no point in furthering her torture she could call him what she wanted and he would be none the wiser. _"Do your worst mortal."_

_"That I will foolish girl."_

She froze.

_"That's right sweet one I speak your language, in fact it is the language of my old friends." _He waited for her to speak, when she didn't he went on. _"You must wonder who I am no ?"_ She nodded feebly._ "You should remember."_ He looked at her, he knew she did not. _"I was brought up in a small village, near your home, the men and of my kin have served yours for centuries. I was stableboy to your people and they stood back as traders pillaged my village, my family worked for your people and they stood and watched them die, you watched me be taken to live a life of slavery and stayed behind your pretty walls with your war machines and soldiers."_

Thara had always been protected from the darkness in the world.

He gripped her chin in calloused fingers and forced her to look at him. _"Now it's time for revenge sweet one, I suffered and I promise that you will to but that can come later first I take what I paid for." _He smirked.

_"Wait, I ..."_ before she could finish he was on her lips, he pinned her to his makeshift bed and held her with the weight of his body as she squirmed and tried to get away, when she realised this was futile she tried a different tactic all the while thinking about her duty. It didn't matter what she had to do to survive she would be forgiven, but there was no way for her to forget and forgive herself if she failed her mission. She kissed him back and ground herself into his manhood eliciting a primal groan from him. She released a small whimper, feigning pleasure when in truth the pain caused by her movements in her injured ribs almost made her pass out.

Taken aback by her actions he pulled back but did not release her. She took the small opportunity.

_"I cannot be blamed for the actions of my people, I..."_ She was stopped again this time silenced by a blow to the face making her dizzy, her small weakened body couldn't take much more.

_"Do not excuse yourself, I care not for that anyway, I want what I paid for she elf you can offer me no more than that your apologies mean nothing. I am the leader of these people, I have power here and I own you."_ He spit before continuing down her torso removing the rags she was clothed in before he arrived, she fought her conscience trying not to squirm or beg him to stop, she would be strong and she had an idea.

"What if I could offer you more, something better." In her desperation she abandoned her farce and spoke in his tongue.

"Silence whore."

"I am no whore, I am the princess and I can offer you something better than my life." This stopped him, after just seconds of thought he froze, slowly he began to step back releasing her but not fully.

"Boy !" In seconds the child was there again, "Bind her." He did as he was told with shaking hands not daring to look at her, she made another silent vow to try and help him if she could. When he was done he looked to his master for further instruction, with just a look from him the child ran outside into the cold once more.

"What would you offer me ?"

"What would you ask for ?"

Silence followed, neither spoke until he decided enough was enough. "Well then, in turn for your life you will give me back what was taken, declare me a free man so i will no longer have a bounty on my head." She hooded so he went on. "I want 10,000 in gold pieces."

"10,000 ? Is that not a little extortionate it would be impossible to spend that in a lifetime !" She was truly shocked, obviously men thought more of the elves than first thought, she may have been royalty but she was not made of money the kingdom was suffering but if all went to plan she would see that he would see none of his terms.

"10,000 enough to pay and feed my men, buy them some more attractions." He added skimming a hand up her thigh before stepping back. "And I want land, land of your kingdom, I would see that your dictator of a leader has to show me the proper respect when i have a lordship of my own and hold status among his followers."

A fool she thought to herself, he thought that the elves would give him the courtesy to live that long.

"It shall all be done, should I be allowed to return to my people alive. I swear it on my honour and title now free me."

"And I swear to it to little princess." His smile made her uneasy.

"Free me human."

"No."

"If you do not hold to the agreement I shall not either." She warned him but her face remained a mask hiding the fear bubbling up inside, she had recognised her error as had he.

"I will return you home myself, i will be paid in full and only then will you be returned to your father, a fitting ransom. However I did not swear not to touch you and to take what I am owed I paid for you girl and now I will take what I am rightfully owed."

* * *

><p>She didn't beg for mercy or try to escape she knew that he would enjoy her pain so she lay motionless silently praying for a miracle or for this to be over.<p>

He tightened the bonds of her hands and secured her to his bed, leaving his own hands free reign over her. Hardened fingers groped at her soft skin harshly leaving bruises in their wake. The rags she was clothed in thrown to the floor leaving her fully exposed to his snake like eyes made blood freeze, she couldn't escape, the first time she would ever be touched would be by this monster. His lips found their way to one of her breasts, the real torture began as he licked and sucked causing her body to involuntarily react her nipple hardening for him, she could feel his smirk among the sharp hairs that scratched at her sensitive flesh before he bit down, hard upon her causing her to squeal out in pain before he moved on to the other breast and repeating.

After what seemed like hours she found him retreating, she hoped that he had tired of her and that he would not take what she had left but her prayers were left unanswered as a grimy hand mad sits way to her most secret place, he gripped her ankles in vice like hands throwing her legs around his waist before finally freeing his manhood, she didn't look as he unceremoniously wrapped away her maidenhood but she cried out in agony and could feel the slow warm trickle of blood from her entrance. As he hammered into her frail form relentlessly she stayed tightlipped and willed herself not to cry, when finally he was done he groaned into her ear and released before pulling out of her and rolling away.

Ashort while later he shouted, "Boy !" Startled Thara jumped, the child entered the tent to see the cowering elith huddled into herself in nought but her skin, ashamed she tried to hide. "Take her out and don't let them touch her she is mine."

"Yes master." He replied eyes on the floor as the man stood dressed quickly and left to joint his men at the fire.

When he was gone the young boy went to Thara and covered her. "Please lady do not be afraid we must be quick before he comes back." steeling herself and grasping at the clothes handed to her she covered herself before sitting up.

"Thank you child, tell me what is your name ?" She followed him from the tent.

"Most people call me boy." He answered nonchalantly.

"But what else do they call you ?" She questioned confused.

"Bad things that mummy said I shouldn't say because I am good and they are bad people, that was before they took her away and she didn't come back ..."

"She never gave you a name ?" he shook his head.

The boy opened the door to a small wagon much like the one she'd arrived here on, inside huddled into the small space was an assortment of children, mostly male and Mala. She knew where the other women were, she shuddered at the thought.

"What is this ?" She asked no-one in particular, the young boy answered.

"Home."

That was the only shelter afforded to them, and the food available was scarce, Thara had never been envious as a princess and highborn she was always fed and clothed. She was lost.


	3. Change

Life went on the same way for Thara for what seemed like years, each night she would visit the bed of the leader whom she now knew as Durun Arandur, the king of thieves. She watched the young boy who had helped her slowly fade, he died one night out in the cold, Durun had commanded him to wait there and simply forgotten him, when the caravan moved on they left him behind to rot, Asca she had maned him literally meaning to 'hurry', for he was always telling her do so and he had even bothered to learn some elvish phrases. She had failed him now, he was gone.

The death of the child was a wake up call for Thara, she had wasted long enough, they were still heading away from home, she knew this. The night she confronted Duran he had beat her bloody before telling her that she had forgotten to give him a time limit, she was still his to command.

But now Thara had spent time in the camp, slowly becoming more trusted by others in her position but she remained wary of the other men, one night a man she did not recognise came to them during the night. He had tried to pull a young girl from the trailer but Thara had stopped him, he raped her before Durun discovered them and beat her, since then she kept her head down she could not protect the others any more than she could protect herself.

In the time however she had discovered some weaknesses, she had began to formulate an escape.

They would be meeting up with a trading partner in three days time, they would set up camp by a water source, the Andùin the men had called it telling tales of the folk that guarded the haunted forest a few leagues further up it's banks. She would be required to serve the guests, after that when all were sufficiently drunk she would stow away through the night, using the rivers bank to cover her tracks and taking nothing with her, she would find sustenance in the forest that they spoke of and there she would hide. From then she would formulate a plan to reach Mirkwood, she would worry about that later.

* * *

><p>Thara had not thought of her home in a long time, she didn't allow herself to hope of fear that it would cloud her judgement but now all she had to do was wait she let her thoughts wander. Her brothers, she wondered what had become of her brothers Vesryn who had always defended her, taught her how to survive in the hard times like when their mother had passed, he had held the family together especially the siblings who grew copse to inseparable. Then Cyran who always, no matter what could lighten the mood, he had the gift of laughter but would also defend her to the death. Both were great warriors and no matter how she tried to dissuade herself from hope she could not help but believe that they had survived the night that she was taken. Once her mission was done she knew that she would fade if they were lost to her, she was nothing without them and she had only survived thus far as she had sworn to for their sake.<p>

And her ada who had spent his life trying to protect her to unknowingly send her into the mouth of the beast, she hoped that if he had even heard that he did not blame himself, he didn't want to send her in the first place. The king had done all in his power to find another way to fix their problems it was Thara that insisted that she should marry the prince, she did not want to be bound to a stranger but she would die for her people and sell her very soul for her family.

Then there was nana, she had died in defence of her children. It must have been over 9 centuries past by now that their nana had been lost to wild men. The attack had come from nowhere, the queen was out riding with her sons when it had happened she fought bravely and very nearly survived but a minor would killed her. Poison was a cowards weapon. Thara had been safely at home that day and word ca,e she was still in her studies learning to speak the common tongue so that she could one day help the humans of Middle Earth, she had hated them for a while before she realised that they were all children, some were brought up in a way which made them cruel, most have suffered. Her morals were once again being tested.

She missed all of her people and she would return to them victorious, the Kaldari would live to see another day if it killed her figuratively or literally she would save them and intern the knowledge of that, or so she hoped would be enough to save her.

* * *

><p>The day of the meeting came around quickly, the two tribes were obviously old acquaintances for they shared everything without a second thought, their food, mead and women included all excepting Thara she was special to Durun a worthy prize for the King he believed himself to be. She was therefore seated at his right hand during the feast much to her surprise, she was dressed in fine clothes and even given her old jewellery back for the evening, it seemed appearance was all the Durun that night. She should have been pleased for the opportunity to escape with her riches but this meant that her plans would have to change. Then she spotted her escape route. Elves. At least 10 of them.<p>

They were definitely of elvish heritage, their flawless skin and clear eyes which possessed such knowledge they must have witnessed the ages, such depth. They were beautiful as most elves were. Long hair and lean, muscled bodies. Yes, they were elves and they were warriors but where were they from ?

Thara had never seen elves such as these, she didn't know what to expect of these creature of the green plains. They were pale, skin white as ivory with golden hair which lay straight over their backs. Each had his own unique features but each had a similarity, they were of the same place and their garb indicated that they were of the same group, these were soldiers. Even though they were chained they stood tall, the one leading them most likely a captain stood arrogantly at the front, many would think this foolish, Thara found it brave, he would die for these men, he was a good leader and he should help her.

Thara looked to Durun, he was evidently furious apparently he thought he was the only one who had an elf to show off as a prize.

"Where did you find these ?" He smiled but it was laced with malice, she could see the anger in his cold black eyes, that look haunted her sleep and every waking hour waiting for her to weaken her defences and consume her fully. She knew what that meant, bad things were about to occur not just for her but for these new additions.

"They are wardens, my men took them down easily we didn't lose a soul, so much for the legendary strength and cunning of the elves." The visitor looked to Durun and smiled amusedly. "I have facilities to detain them, let me borrow yours for a night and I will let you watch them for a few weeks while I'm away on business, my men will stay of course but it will allow you to chose which ones you want, assuming that you can afford them they will be great security."

"I accept." Duran didn't even look at him, he was staring at the elf at the front of the line. "But only if I can make them bow, I'll make you a wager." the other nodded, "If I break your new pets in by the time you return I can keep the one at the front free of charge ?"

"You've taken a fancy to him ?" the old man sniggered, "And what if you fail ?"

"You can spend as much time with my girl here as you please."

"If you fail I get to keep the girl, It's only fair old friend." When he saw Durun hesitate he added, "But if you don't think you have the balls to break them all then..."

"Deal." Durin cut him off an they both shook hands.

This would give her sufficient chance to gain their trust, if she freed them form chains and lead them to her weapons they would help her, take them back to Mirkwood with them, even if they did not agree she would just tell them who she was and of her purpose and all would be well. She dared not trust the hope yet though, there was something strange about this, how could men take down such fine looking warriors without so much as a casualty the elves certainly didn't look injured never mind defeated. Especially that one at the front, he stood out from the others he radiated a sense of power he was obviously important and extremely attractive, his prominent nose and jaw made his beautiful elven features more masculine along with his well muscled build that was meant to fight, and Thara bet herself that he knew how to treat a woman. Could this be her Prince of Mirkwood ? She felt as though it may be true, she dared to hope again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haldir Pov- Lorien<strong>

The plan was really rather foolish, get captured, get taken into a camp swarming with hundreds of desperate men willing to kill and distrusting of his kind, then get out. Pointless ? No, Haldir knew that the plan had warrant, it just seemed daft to be going in blind knowing that they would be left weaponless and severely outnumbered but if they could take down Dremon it would be worth it. Dremon was fast becoming feared among the elves, he was the head of the smuggling community which trafficked thousands if not millions of humans, the occasional dwarf and the most prised trophy was an elf. Stories were beginning to circulate of elves being picked off from hunting parties or when out in their own realms by orcs when they thought that they were well protected. How they got past the defences they did not know and that was what Haldir and his men had to find out. The demon was going to be laid to rest once and for all.

The moment the plan was initiated Haldir could sense something was amiss but it was too late to back down and he wouldn't risk losing the innocent people of his home so when a small party of men travelled too close to his forest, they were on the attack, it had commenced before he knew what troubles lay ahead.

No men or elves were lost in the short battle however the elves had been told to act accordingly, injuries were faked and pleas were spoken. The men too consumed by their pride and self belief took them all together and presented them to their master, an old man with a calculating gaze, he knew that something was wrong Haldir and all his elves could sense that, apparently he had other plans also.

About 100 leagues of Lorien at the point where the anduin began to curve her way eastward the contingent stopped, the elves who were being kept sufficiently chained in the back of a huge wagon could sense what was afoot now, a trade meeting. They were to be bartered away, the plan was under threat, they had to think of something and Haldir had to think about how to get them out.

* * *

><p>When lead into the huge tent, chained to his brothers Haldir kept his head up high, his pride would eventually be the death of him he knew but he would not bow to mere criminals not advanced enough to set up their own civilisation in millennia, they just travelled spreading unease and danger throughout Arda and their time was coming to an end, these men were going ti face the consequences of their crimes, he would not bow to dead men. Although he almost faltered when he saw her.<p>

Set apart from all others in the room she sat elevated at the foot of a huge beast of a man, this one he knew Durun Arandur. While most of the slavers and thieves thought it best to conceal their identities and whereabouts he broadcasted his as well as his achievements it seemed. Such as the beautiful eolith at his feet. Black hair so dark it seemed bus like the nights sky he mad served so many nights under flowed in soft waves over her shoulders and about her face, very different to the straight and practical hair of the women he had known their golden locks seemed rather dull next to her. She was radiant, tanned skin and green eyes, one of a kind. Haldir wanted her, for the first time in his long life he looked upon an ellith and wanted her above all else, he also wanted to hurt the man that had so obviously harmed her, there was pain in her eyes and posture, she was visibly undernourished and although she sat with quiet dignity and an air of strength he knew that she was beginning to fade under the pressure.

All he wanted was to abandon his charade and save her but no, he had to put his people first. When they were finally lead to their new quarters he had already began to formulate a new escape in his mind, a young and proud man hell bent on wealth and domination would be ever so easy to manipulate, this would be so much easier.


	4. Hope

The warrior elves were lead to a new wagon, Thara noted, this was one she had never seen before probably created for the specific use of holding elves. The thought sickened her. She didn't know how she would get into it and she didn't have a lot of time so she decided to do the simplest thing, she would make sure that Durun was sufficiently drunk to the point that he would fall asleep before he could so much as touch her, the thought had crossed her mind many times but she had never dared it would just cause her pain later but on this occasion that sacrifice was needed. She sat obediently by her master and offered him another drink.

"Yes, go quickly and make it strong... Now elf." She didn't even have to try, he was ordering his own destruction. She served him with the strongest drink she could find, after that he should drop his defences and drink himself into a stupor, that he did, an hour later he was face down in the dirt he didn't even make it to his tent. Another chance that helped Thara, she sent all of the guards from about the elves' quarters to aid their leader, foolishly they all agreed.

It was easy, the doors weren't even locked. Thara noticed why the moment she entered the wagon.

Each of the elves were chained by hand and foot to the next and to the walls. Whoever they were the humans knew to be cautious, they still looked calm and quite content, they were up to something and it was going to plan. The thought crossed her mind that they could be there to save her, maybe they were even sent by her brothers, they could have survived. She kept her face clear of all these thoughts wearing a mask of defiance, she would not show them weakness, they could not doubt her, this had to work.

The moment she set eyes on him again she knew that this would work, an elf like that was no going to be beaten by a man like Durun, it was impossible. They had planned this, there was no way that they were taken by force he was a God and God's could not be chained. She shook the thoughts from her mind as he spoke. His voice sent a shiver through her, his smile almost made her drop to the floor."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haldir Pov.<strong>

There she was, at the door to their prison. He knew to there was more to this ellith than met the eye, she was, most definitely different.

_"Who are you ?"_ He began, he noted her shiver with a small smile.

Then she noticed something strange, he was speaking Sindarin, she did not completely understand, Silvan perhaps. Yes, she spoke it fluently but she had believed that the elves of Greenwood the Great spoke also Sindarin but in the form of Doriath, the original home of their king Thranduil and therefore the language of his son. Who were these elves.

Haldir was surprised at her silence. "Who are you ?" He inquired again this time in Westron, maybe she had been raised among men that would explain her lack of their native tongue.

She shook herself from her stupor and decided that she could trust them anyway, what could happen worse that had come to pass already. _"I apologise, I speak your tongue fluently my lord it has just been... too long since I have heard it, do forgive me." He nodded smiling again, she was visibly shaken, he hoped it was due to his presence. "I am Almithara, daughter of the good and loyal King Dakath, Crown Princess of Kaldarion and captive to these fools."_ She finished with a smile of her own, his face had dropped once she revealed her true identity, she had also gained the complete attention of every elf in the cramped unison they all nodded, as much of a bow that they could muster in their current predicament.

_"Speak my Lord ...?"_

_"Haldir."_ He finished for you. _"Haldir of Lorien, your grace. I am the Marchwarden and I am at your service."_ Thank the valar, she thought to herself.

_"And I thank you."_ She smiled, she would find out where in Arda Lorien was later, she had never heard of the place. _"So, you have a plan to get us out of here then ?"_ She was met with silence. _"Oh..."_

_"Don't be down my your grace, I'm positive that my brother here will think of a plan soon enough."_ A new elf spoke, he was young, handsome and most likely very naive. At least they seemed to be over he shock of who she was, it didn't take long.

_"Don't be insolent Rümil."_ Another reprimanded, so that was his brother, they shared each others look although this was older, broader. He sat with his eyes shut, injured she thought.

Haldir noticed the tension in the air, his other men were wary of this newcomer, he decided to question her further maybe that would help. _"I hope you do not mind me saying your grace, but we believed Kaldarion to be lost, gone to ruin millennia ago and her people all sailed."_

She looked back to him, then sat relaxing against the door. _"Please, call me Thara, I am no Princess here believe me. As for Kaldarion I cannot say much, we were nigh ruin after the wars but our people prevailed, we shrunk back further into our homelands, the deserts are free of these orcs we face different dangers now but for a time we were safe from the arm of darkness. Now it seems that It's hand has reached my home."_ She closed her eyes shortly at the memories flooding to her mind.

_"And why are you here, Thara ?"_ She fixated her gaze upon the floor.

_"I was sent by my father, accompanied by 20 good men, friends and my two brothers. I was to be married, or it was my fathers wish that I should be married to the Prince of Mirkwood, the ties would be strengthened and Kaldarion would have a knew influx of soldiers to protect her and beat her foe, or a place for her people to flee to if the worst came to be." She knew what he would ask now so she continued. "We lost many men on our voyage to orcs and other creatures foreign to us, on the night I was taken by them I believe that my last protectors including my dear brothers were lost to Mandos' halls, may they rest in peace, I will avenge them if you should decide to aid me in escaping here."_ Haldir was silenced. She would give so much and suffer so much loss and pain then still be willing to give more for her people this one was either courageous and brave or foolish and over-proud. In his silence Orophin spoke.

"_How are we to aid you ? If we cannot get free of these damned chains, how are we to free you ?"_ His strength was waining,and his temper was growing a slight seemingly innocent cut had turned septic without the proper attention, Haldir suspected poison was to blame.

_"I can start by healing you. Then I will find the keys to rid you of your 'damned chains' before I take you to your weapons."_ She told him confidently. They heard another elf reply quietly.

Luirlan sighed, _"I'll believe it when I see it."_ He looked at her with humour in his eyes, she had already accepted the challenge. Haldir liked her already she was no shy maiden, but who could afford to be in a situation such as this, what wrongs had been done to this beauty ?

_"So, you are obviously not beaten, you are here purposefully what was your aim ?"_ She asked looking to Haldir. And she was also intuitive he thought.

_"We are looking for someone."_ He replied.

_"Don't be cryptic or I'll leave you in the box when I come to get the people who will help me."_ And stubborn he surmised.

_"Elves are at risk these days, many have gone missing and are believed to have been taken into captivity such as this, we will put and end to it."_

_"When you are freed from your chains by a small defenceless maid."_ She finished with a smile.

Yes, Haldir really liked her and so his companions.

It took her just minutes to pull the poison from Orophin's system, she was an incredibly talented healer when it came to poisons of mind and matter, that made it all the harder when she couldn't save someone. She was always left wondering if she had tried to learn just a bit more then aha could have saved them. That kept her awake at night, the thought of innocent blood spilled that she could have prevented, thats what motivated her. Thara then left them after she fed and gave them water, she would return as soon as she was able, she would be free sooner rather than later. Her hope had returned.


	5. Short Interrogations

**This chapter is a bit shorter but more excitement to come ;P Love y'all don't forget to levee me a comment .**

* * *

><p>"Where is the elf whore ?" The scream echoed throughout the camp, so fierce it seemed to shake the ground. Thara's heart almost stopped. She contemplated just running, they would catch her she new but she was terrified, he had never sounded so angry. In her scared stupor two of his lackeys grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to Durun. She was forced to kneel at his feet, the silence was deafening.<p>

"Stand." He barked, one of his men delivered a sharp blow to her back, sending pain up her spine and shocking her back to a conscious mind, she stood shaking the pain just a numb afterthought as she steeled herself. "I have a job for you girl." She could hear the laugh in his voice, "You will not fail me." And that was it, she was once again dragged unceremoniously through the encampment without so much as a word. She didn't dare to move, even when the Lorien alves were led into the makeshift courtyard, a crowd was beginning to gather there would be a show. Then it hit her, she knew what was coming and she would be the main attraction. Durun emerged once more kneeling beside her, "Beg."

She remembered that night, what he had said when he first forced himself onto her, nothing could be worse than that her mind promised still she shuddered, then anger overtook her.

"We had a deal." She seethed.

"And now we do not, your father no longer holds Kaldarion. In fact ..." He stood addressing the whole camp in a booming announcement, "King Dakath of Kaldarion has fallen, the poor old maid faded after the loss of his sweet little daughter here and his two foolish sons who have recently ... departed from these plains due to losing their princely heads to a small sword."

Tears threatened to spill from Thara's eyes, it could not be true she could not be alone in the world, what he said next made her very core boil with hatred.

"We shall take Kaldarion boys, an easy defeat I should think." A cheer resounded.

Liar, she would not believe it, she would not. Still she could exact her revenge before she proved him wrong could she not ?

"So, I no longer have use for this pretty little creature and I'm sure I can find a replacement when we take our kingdom. Secure her." And it begins.

Thara wanted to struggle, to kick out at her captor but she didn't have the will left, she was yanked by her hair sending a burning sensation throughout her scalp which almost made the tears spill. 'How can I take what comes next, Gods have mercy please' She silently prayed, her pleas went unanswered.

The rags were ripped from her back as soon as her hands were secured around he post. The interrogation began, a short stroke from a whip, she did not scream as agony raced throughout her as lightening, threatening to tear down her very foundations. She was sure that she would pass out, she begged all God's that she knew of but heard no reply, she begged that the darkness would take her at least until this was over.

When her courage found her, her prayers were answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Haldir Pov<strong>

The first lash was delivered leaving a small pink line across the shoulder of the shaking ellith. She was so small, so frail. She would not survive much and she did not deserve to suffer any longer, he would not let her.

"Who is the leader of your party ?" A small greying man asked.

"I am."

"From where do you hail ?"

"Lothlorien."

"What purpose had you of leaving your woods ?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting what, exactly ?" The urge to tell him the truth was suffocating, in the end Haldir's pause meant another lash for Thara leaving a bloodied gash across her tanned skin, before Haldir could think to speak she did.

"Don't you get it old man ?" She laughed maniacally. " They were hunting you !" Another, fiercer lash. "Keep striking me mortal, your the fool that led them into your own bloody camps." She laughed again earning her a thump to the back of her head. Her head rolled back and she hang limp from the post held up by just the band of rope around her thin wrists, small red rivers of blood began to emerge from the bonds matching the ones that painted her back filling the crevices between her ribs visible due to her gradual starvation.

Haldir wondered, was she brave or just plain stupid. Maybe Time here was enough to drive her insane.

Dakath stood, "I tire of this, we will continue on the morrow when I have had my last fill of her, I will make sure she is compliant then we make them compliant." He grinned

It would have to be tonight, they had not collected sufficient information but it made no matter they had to leave before Thara was left hanging dead from that post and replaced by his brothers one by one.

* * *

><p>Blackness swirled through Thara's vision and the rough bark beneath her skin disappeared she was no longer tied to the post, she could no longer feel the bite of her shackles or the slice of the leather through her skin. She was warm, the sun above her and sand underneath, she was home. Too bad it was short lived. It seemed like mere seconds before she woke to Durun's face, she was alone and she was with him, the last year had been no dream.<p> 


	6. Peace' of mind

**Remember everything 'slanted' is in elven i didn't bother with translating it because lets be honest it does everyones head in having to research very line when it could have just as easily been written like this. ;P **

**hope you like it, please leave me a comment i appreciate anything you have to say it helps me improve my writing. Oh, and any Game of Thrones fans out there check out my new fic Winter is Coming, I'll try and update that as often as possible but until further notice this fic is my first priority.**

**Love y'all xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haldir<span>**

The moment the elves were left to their confinement in their small prison they began to squabble about the best course of action.

_"Silence !"_ Haldir commanded. "_I think that we can all agree that this has gone on long enough we have no information and we are now in danger, we have to leave here."_ The elves all nodded.

_"And what do we do about Princess Thara ?"_ Rümil asked, before Haldir could answer Oròphin interrupted.

_"We must take her with us."_ Haldir was surprised he had seemed untrusting of the elf before. _"She has earned no right to suffer at the hands of men and she saved myself, she was willing to risk all to get us out and I for one shall do the same for her."_

_"And if she gets us killed ?"_ Luirlan interjected.

Rümil laughed at that, _"Well I know that there is nothing she could possibly do to get me killed here, I could fight off all of these men single-handedly !"_ He announced. _"If you get yourself killed here then you are not worthy to be a warden !"_ Humour laced his condescending tone.

_"I bet 2 months wages that I could save her before you do."_

_"And I accept ." _

Haldir cut the rest of them off. _"Are you quite done this is serious."_ They all nodded to their captain._ "What information about their comings and goings have we collected ?"_ A young elf answered, Haldir's want-to-be prodigy.

_"At dusk a small party leaves to go South-Easterly, about 20 mounted men, it appears that they are off pulling in fishing nets as they return with a good catch each night. About an hour later they return and then shortly after all of the men surround the cook fires abandoning all posts to their slave workers for the time being, that will be our best shot and getting away unseen."_

Haldir nodded,_ "Thara seemed to know where the weapons were kept."_

_"But what of Durun ?"_

_"I'm sure we can think of some way to dispose of him when the time comes."_

And that was that, the elves had no need for meticulous planning they were a great team and could rely on each other. They waited knowing that all would go to plan, after 300 years or more working together they were pretty in tune especially with Haldir leading them. This should go without a hitch.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thara<strong>

"Are you still hurting ?" Durun smirked. Thara's world was spinning, her vision was still clouded and she could feel the slash of a whip against her skin every time she moved as if she were still chained to the tree, her wrists screamed with white hot pain where the new metal shackles confined them.

"We had a deal." She managed to ground out, her voice was hoarse and throat dry.

"Yes, we did, however i can't sell you to a dead man can I ? And what would be the point, I can win more than you offered me with men and steel."

"I beg you ..."

"Finally, beg me pretty little elf." He sniggered spitting into her face.

"I beg you ... try and take Kaldarion, nothing more could ever please me."

"The death of your own people would please you ?" He smiled, "Maybe I should keep you around, we suit each other quite well don't you think ?"

"Never, but I would love to make a last request, I want to see you attack my homeland, I want to see you be crushed beneath her walls by my father and brothers."

He grasped her throat. "Alas sweet one they are dead."

_"Liar."_ She spat into his face, blood lacing it paying back the favour of sorts but the victory didn't last long."

He stood and yanked her from the bed by her hair which was now knotted with her own blood, she landed on the hard floor and the oxygen gushed from her lungs at the impact before a mailed and booted foot crashed into her exposed stomach. She curled into a ball to protect herself and he laughed walking around her and surveying his work, stopping behind her he rolled her onto her back with his heel, the raw flayed skin causing her to scream, her cries were heightened along with her pain when she felt him fall forwards, a dead weight on top of her, unmoving. Slowly she opened her eyes and then she saw it, a single arrow protruding from his back straight through the centre of his heart. She blacked out again.

When Thrara awakened she knew that she was not on the ground, she was being rocked back and forth, upon a horse and supported by a strong body. The memory flooded to her mind Durun lying dead atop her, was this capturer friend or foe ? She didn't even have the strength to open her eyes before she fell back to sleep

* * *

><p><span><strong>Haldir<strong>

Taking the camp had been easy, they're weapons were found in the back of an open wagon in reach to all who passed, most likely about to be sold they killed the guards outside of Durun's tent before Haldir sent his men to finish off those around the fire before he went for Thara. He heard her scream before he entered and felt the anger that he had tried so hard to contain bubble to the surface he took the shot before thinking it through then watched the mans heavy, lifeless body crumple onto the small ellith trembling before him. He watched her pass out then wrenched the outlaw from her and picked her limp form up cradling her to his chest.

It was all too easy.

They were 20 leagues from the camp when she first began to stir, he felt her breathing quicken but her eyes did not open, how he worried for her health. It was soon after that, that they realised that something must have caught their scent, they could sense something amiss and when the winds changed they realised exactly what it was.

_"I smell orc."_ Oròphin looked to haldir. _"Our course of action dear captain ?"_

Haldir did not want to let her go, but he had to, all eyes were on him when he cleared his throat they had all sensed danger it seemed. _"Oròphin, you are still not in your optimum position, you shall ride hard for the Golden Wood and take Thara with you, Rümil and Luirlan shall accompany you. Luirlan you will send reinforcements as soon as possible, Rümil you will remain in the wood until we return with a contingent ready should we need it. Everyone else we shall ride until we reach The Point, by then the enemy will be gaining and we will not have long but we shall have the advantage of our position behind us form there it is not far until we reach our home. Any questions ?"_ All seemed well. _"May the valar be with you brothers."_ He handed Thara to Oròphin who instantly urged his horse into a hard sprint towards home closely flanked by Luirlan and Rümil.

It took a further day for Haldir to reach The Point, named so for it's sharp incline, the sheer cliff face had claimed a few lives in the past but the maze of sandstone cut by rain and storm over the centuries had claimed many, they had a vantage point and a trap they should be well on their way soon he thought, before he realised how sorely out numbered they were.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thara<strong>

This time when she found consciousness she was forced to open her eyes, constant jostling of what still seemed to be a horse beneath her had her in a serious amount of pain, but not the agony she should be feeling, the only reason they would be travelling at such speed was if something was seriously wrong. She looked up to see a face much like Haldir's whom she dreamed had saved her, although she could not be sure.

Oròphin looked down to see dark, brown eyes searching his face. _"Good morn Princess."_

_"Ouch..."_ He laughed a little.

_"I do apologise, but you see we are in a bit of a hurry to get you healed and also we are being hunted by a pack of huge, slobbering wolf like creatures that we so fondly call wargs and also their handsome riders, I'm sure that you've come across an orc before."_ She shuddered at the memory.

_"Yes."_

_"Unfortunate Princess."_

_"Valar, just call me Thara, I don't need reminding of home."_

_"I must apologise again, I cannot let you forget who you are now, you've come too far and suffered too great to hide all of it away."_

_"You have some nerve !"_ She scolded lightly, he was wise for a young elf who dedicated his life to sword and arrow.

_"I actually just like to think of myself as an intellectual, a scholar for the downtrodden of sorts."_ She saw him smile then, the first free and genuine smile she'd seen in a long time.

_"Hmmm, your tune seems to have changed since the last time we spoke... Oròphin isn't it ?"_

_"Why yes, you remembered I am flattered Sand Princess. And my mood has brightened a little since I stopped dying I must admit, and of course meeting one as lovely as you and having her healing hands work their magic helped lighten my spirit a little too."_ She slapped his arm lightly.

_"Sand Princess ?"_

_"Yes, Luirlan came up with it, I believe it to be quite fitting as you are from the sand plains, and your skin is the golden shade of your snaked home, I would love to see it but I've never been given the opportunity."_

_"Maybe one day I can get you there, my fa... my people would accept any who has helped me."_

_"Don't encourage him, you'll never get free."_ The voice startled her, she couldn't see another rider from her reclining position, she realised that she was sitting rather improperly in this elf lap, he was practically a stranger ! However she knew hat she could not find the strength to ride by herself or even stay aseat behind him so she stayed where she was and wondered how she had the strength to even lift her arm.

_"Somebody healed me ?" _

_"That was Haldir Princess, before he sent us off alone to bring you to safety."_

_"Oh, I see."_ Silently she worried for him, she didn't know why she felt so drawn to the strange elf but she held a fondness for him already. That would only cause trouble she still had a duty as long as Kaldarion stood, and while she lived, breathed and was free Kaldarion would stand through fire, blood and war.

_"Are you well Sand Princess ?"_ Luirlan rode closer to allow her to see him, Rümil followed suit coming to her other side.

_"Aye, I am well. Thank you."_

_"For what ?"_

_"Saving me, and being so kind to me I am just another burden for you to bare."_

Rümil replied, _" Technically it was Haldir who saved you, therefore the wager between Luirlan and I still stands,"_ he winked, _"And you wouldn't be thanking his kindness if you knew that he came up with the name Sand Princess because he finds you harsh and coarse with a jagged and grating personality, that was what you said no Luirlan ?"_

_"Oh and don't forget about the 'sucking life out of the earth with the blistering destructive heat that surrounds her like she's a walking bloody desert,' that theres no life to be seen in her for miles."_ Oròphin finished.

She looked at the elf with a a questioning look her anger was not severe but it was noticeable, she hated being judged in such a way.

_"I could explain myself but I won't bother, I was angry at the time." _

_"If it wasn't for me slowing you down your friends and yourselves would be together and most likely home by now ?"_

_"Aye Princess."_ He admitted, surprised at how she seemed to read his very thoughts, she was smarter thanks he looked and although he hated to admit it she cheered him up with her nature as well as her undeniable beauty. She could see the remorse in his eyes and instantly forgave him.

_"I can understand that, do not apologise family come first."_

_"You will return home to yours ?"_ It was Oròphin who asked.

_"If I have any left then I hope if I ever get to return I shall see them again."_ She smiled sadly.

She told them of her mother, how she died and then of her fear over her brothers whom she had been taken from and now her new fear s for her fathers life... _"And so I still plan to find a way to rekindle the fires of hope, mayhap word of my father reached Greenwood after all and I will win us an ally."_ She finished the story.

"_I doubt Legolas will agree Princess."_ Rümil spoke.

_"You know him ? It makes little matter anyhow doesn't it ? Hopefully Thranduil will recognise the extent of our need, if I am willing to offer myself to a stranger for my people. I haven't had time to think about what my recent captivity could do to that plan, I doubt any man would accept me now."_ she winced as they sped over a small hill.

_"He would be a fool not to, but you see Legolas is a good friend of ours and he wishes to marry for love, his father also married for that reason and would not force this upon his son."_

_"Well then, another plan must be made, if I must use my life as forfeit I have to save my people, not just for duty but they're all I have left."_

_"You could always speak to the lady."_ Luirlan interjected. She looked at him questioningly.

_"I am sorry but I had never heard of Lorien until you arrived at the encampment, your lady ?"_

_"The Lady of the wood Gladriel and her Lord Celeborn, I am sure that they would be willing to offer aid, maybe she can shed some light upon your worries for your family."_

_"I do hope so, oh and by the way I would much prefer it if you used my name, nobody has ever called me Princess other than my brothers when they were teasing me, not even the __servants, I am Almithara but please just call me Thara, it might even help me begin to feel normal again." _She laughed slightly and the rest of the journey was spent with them telling her stories of their heroics and the trouble they had been in over the years, they reminded her of her brothers greatly.

_"Cyran stop !"_ She laughed out at one point then realised her folly. _"Valar I am sorry i never meant offence Cyran and Vesryn they were my brothers names."_

_"They are still your brothers names, I can feel it Thara, they are fine and so shall you be all will be well in Kaldarion but the Valar will know that I will miss you for one."_ Oròphin smiled down at her, he was incredibly strong for on e in his position she though, a great friend to have.

_"I do hope so ..."_ She trailed off into her own world and the remainder of the ride was short and silent, when she set eyes on the great wood she was in awe, then she had arrows pointed at every inch of her.


	7. Haven

**I haven't been able to update for a while ... sorry :( anyways i hope you like the latest chapter.**

**Love y'all xxx**

* * *

><p>A scream fought it's way to escape Thara but she managed to smother it. She dared not move, these elves did look like her new friends but they still looked as if they would kill her.<p>

_"Calm down men you're scaring the girl can you not see that ?" _It was Orophin who spoke, they lowered their weapons.

_"And who would the girl be ?" _The stranger who seemed to be their leader asked, he looked at her indicating for her to answer, she somehow found her voice, along with her pride.

_"I am the Crown Princess Almithara,daughter of Dakath King of Kaldarion." _All of the elves bowed their heads in respect, she lightened a little not feeling threatened any more, _"I may be in need of a little medical help if you can spare it ?"_

_"Aye, call the healer for Princess Almithara. Your grace our Lady has been expecting you."_ Then they all dissolved into the trees, Oròphin and Rümil were the only others with her, Luirlan had disappeared to explain the situation. She couldn't understand how they new their way around, the amounts of twists and turns that they had taken in seemingly random places to reach the talan that she could not even see form the ground even with her elven eyesight.

_"Here we are, home sweet home for the night."_ Rümil looked up, _"Isn't it beautiful."_ Oròphin laughed.

_"One, I can't see it and two, is it really that bad ? Please don't tease."_ Thara was tired, the brothers just laughed.

_"Don't worry it's not bad at all, however nobody ever claimed that the resider healer in this parts was ever exceptionally... welcoming."_ Before she could ask any more questions she could hear a new void from above, word had obviously reached of her arrival.

"She's from where ? A Princess ! well she better not expect royal treatment ! You dragged me out of my first decent sleep in months to tend to a bloody savage that claims to be the daughter of Dakath, I knew that great old bastard and he never had a daughter I doubt he even had a dick it was probably shoved up his own arse like hi god-damed head !" Thara could hear no reply an elf dropped down beside them, Luirlan.

"They await Haldir's return for their report and um ... Edraele doesn't seem to be very pleased." A few moments after Luirlan finished speaking a thick rope was dropped unceremoniously upon his head with a thunk and another shout was heard from above.

"Watch out ... did it hit him ?"

"Yes..." She should be heard laughing from the treetops.

"I still have a good aim ! Well are going to hoist the wench up or not I want to get some more beauty sleep !" Luirlan could then be heard mumbling something less than sweet in elvish when another object was thrown at his head which bounced off somewhere into the brush. "I heard that you rude little whelp ! Don't speak in that riddle tongue in my presence ! Go on and bring me back my broach, my mother gave that to me I won't have you losing it now !"

"Why did you throw it then ?"

"Your fat head was too tempting not to !" She could be heard laughing again. "Hurry up, I'm not gonna be here forever you hear !"

The three ellon looked at the rope that was thrown down and in the end Rümil carried Thara to the talan and Oròphin hoisted her in to save her any more pain, she couldn't believe how well they moved through the trees, she'd never even been in a forest before.

Wat she saw in the talan bewildered her more, an old haggard woman but with elven features.

"It's not polite to stare !" The peculiar feature snapped scolding her. "Well don't just sit there where is your injury ?" Thara was laid onto a bed by one of the brothers spoke to the old woman and soon they were both sent outside to help Luirlan look for the broach Thara was for some reason petrified by the woman so shocked by what she said.

"So how is your dear father these days ? I've not seen him in near enough 5 millennia myself." The woman Edraele asked her kindly while she cut her rags from her slashed back. Thara winced for the first time really beginning to feel the pain.

"The last time I saw my father he was well but Kaldarion was under threat, its been ... well I'm not sure how long I've been gone but its been a long time since i had any word but my captor claimed that he was dead along with my brothers have you had any word ?"

"No princess, I am sorry for that." The woman put a hand on Thara's reassuringly. "Im sure he'll be well along with his young uns."

The woman was an exceptional healer she reduced Thara's pain to a tinge using herbs in a poltice, which she added would not need changing she could just take it off when she reached the city and it would be well she'd infused it with magic, and then given her some potion like thing to add to her water to reduce the pain further and speed the healing after she helped her to bathe, it was heaven to wash away all the dirt and grime that she had accumulated, she felt safer when she smelled of the perfumes and not the camp where she had faced her torture, a small smile graced her lips which was soon replaced with a more serious expression she had a job to do.

"If I may ?" Thara asked sitting up for the first time in days unaided. The old woman nodded. "You claimed to have known my father ?"

"Aye, your mother was a good friend to me she came from Imladris the same as I, I never liked your father much he stole away the best friend I had she was my sister in a way which makes you my niece and I tell you now don't go back to those shitty deserts let them dry and and crumble to sand without bothering to add your blood to the mix, its a worthless pursuit living like that has always been a foolish notion." She went on mumbling about life force in the earth before she spoke up again, "It's rubbish all of it, a false religion and your, all of you preaching to it !"

"I dont understand ?"

"Your foolish father doesn't believe that he can survive out on these plains, its that simple thats why he hasn't left since my poor sister moved on to Mandos' halls, the only reason but he won't admit that the only thing holding him there is because he's too pround to give up his kingdom ! I mean look at you ! no elf should ever be forced to marry the whole fëa bonding nonsense and all thats what makes you who you are !"

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it child your here now the Lady will have some wisdom for you did you want to ask anything else ?"

"Well yes but I wouldn't want to offend ..." She was cut off.

"I'm a half-elf, half human and half elf on my mothers side, I may live to see the grand old age of 10,000 but i doubt that ill live too long after that. Is that all ?"

"Yes, thank you for everything." Thara smiled and the womans nature changed again.

"Right you nosey elves get in her and take the wench somewhere dry s she can sleep out of my hair and make sure you feed her well !" She snapped, the three elves fell through the door together they had obviously been listening. "Well ? Did you get my broach !"

"I'm sorry Edraele ..."

"Out ! Out all of you !" She ordered but winked at Thara who was thankful to walk again she whispered, "Tell them later that there was no broach... make sure to let them suffer a little more." Then she shoved out of the talan and slammed the door.

"A strange personality." Thara commented while she was carried to another treetop to find food and a bed for the night, the three wardens just nodded but they each had good humour in their eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, after Thara had her first decent meal for months she was content, the slight tinge of sickness caused by the amount of food she ate after so long didn't effect her as she sat in her talan and watched the darkness take the beautiful forest and the place come alive with movement, foxes scurrying about and rabbits running to hide form them. The very air glittered with fireflies. She was safe and she was at long last happy, she could set her eye back on the task at hand.<p>

It was hours into the night that she was first awakened by a feeling of dread that made her shiver uncontrollably. Confused and shaken it took her a short time to realise that she would not soon find sleep again even though she was exhausted. Reality had finally set in, she had survived her own personal hell. She hadn't cried for her brothers, she hadn't mourned herself. She had laughed and felt joyous that day and the pain was tearing at her leaving her mind torn by the claws of guilt. She still didn't weep. It was dawn before she stood up and readied herself, once again she had hidden further inside herself, the elves she had befriended didn't even notice, she hid behind a smile so well the farce was ongoing. That was until Haldir arrived


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Haldir**

The battle was short and bloody but none of his men were lost, it took barely an hour to kill very one of the orcs and maim the the warts before finishing them and burring the bodies, the high goring had given them a huge advantage and the orcs had not been expecting to find the ambush in their path, foolish creatures that they were. Haldir made sure to leave just one survivor to tell tale to its master, Lothlorien was fighting back and they were going to win. The elves were soon on their way with just one injured, an arrow wound to the leg of one of his men which looked as if it would heal well, but Haldir knew better than to trust that, the wound could easily be poisoned and that didn't bode well for the ride back to the Golden Wood but he trusted that his man would be fine the healers would assure of it.

...

The company were a short distance from Lorien when the injured elf began to falter, a young ellon eager to win his glory. By the time they had reached the safety of Lorien it was apparent that the elf was in dire need of attention, the poison was festering the wound and the light in the young elf's eyes were dimming. A new stronger poison had found its way into the clutches of the enemy, the thought made Haldir worry, they would need a new defence against this evil it was slowly becoming wiser. Rushing the elf to the nearest healing talon he finally lapsed into darkness even the elves holding him into his saddle couldn't prevent him falling as he wracked violently in his unconscious state losing control as a fit seized him, the old healer was helped from her high perch in the trees.

The look she shared with Haldir confirmed his suspicions, the old ellith did not know what to do. _"Haldir I fear I may only be able to ease his passing, I can slow it to give us more time but I doubt it will not be enough to find a way to combat this and the lad will suffer. The decision is yours."_

**Thara**

Looking down on the suffering elf scared her more than anything else, she watched as Haldir shook his head and saw the grief flash across his face briefly. He could not be helped by traditional medicine. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she had to do something,even if she was not certain that she would succeed. She didn't realise that her feet had began moving without her, she reached the end of the short path and her mouth began spouting words without her consent.

"Help me down, I can help." It wasn't a blatant lie, she had a way with magic but still she felt the realisation creep up on her as every eye focused upon her hopefully. She could fail them all, her heart pounded as she was lowered to the floor, she didn't even know who helped her, she was staring at the elf silently praying. Shaking slightly she lowered herself to her knees by the ellons side as he began to thrash violently. "You'll have to hold him down." She said to no-one in particular, some wardens obliged. Closing her eyes she reached out to the elf before her drawing the darkness from him, healing him. It was a short process, when she had done all she could she sat back and opened her eyes, black dots swam before her eyes clouding her vision, she remained still trying to gain composure. She saw Haldir's lips move, he was speaking to her but she couldn't hear him, she saw the injured elf come around before falling asleep. It had worked. She stood but soon the ground was rushing to her face and she blacked out, she diet feel the fall or the arms that caught her.

**Haldir**

"Thank-you Princess, Thara are you well ..." Haldir tried to talk to the eolith that had just saved his mans life, he owed her now. He could see that she was not responding, her eyes were clouded, as she fell he jumped forward to hold her up, in the end she was in his arms passed out but breathing lighty he could hear a voice in his mind, the lady.

_"She will be our saviour Haldir, we owe it to help her, bring the child to me now we know her__ purpose."_

"Rümil, hold the command here while I am gone, I must take her to the city the Lady is expecting her. Oròphin, you will accompany me and help me with the rest of the injured." His commands were follow by murmured consents fro the brothers, stunned by what they had seen. It was the woman Edreale who spoke first.

"I do not understand how, but that young slip of a girl surpasses even my expectations. Haldir, the magic in her is much more developed than should be developed at her age, she is something special..." She trailed off.

"Aye, I know." Was all he could rely holding her to his chest and fighting off his exhaustion, the journey to the Golden city was not too long they had arrived by morning Thara was still sleeping, held before Haldir before him on his horse, he could not bare to let her go so he had held her close the entire journey unquestioned by his men but her knew that Oröphin would have something to say for it soon enough.

_"Bring her to my talan Haldir, then you may have your leave."_ He sent his injured wardens to the healing houses and went to the royal talan, there he carried Thara to a room given to her by the lady and was forced to leave her there in the custody of handmaids before he wet to speak to his leader and give his report.

**Thara**

Her head was pounding and her vision swimming, nausea gripped her but she couldn't move. Piles of blankets and furs covered her keeping her warm but she still shivered as if cold, she felt weak as a babe unable to even shift under the weight of the blankets. Fear coursed through her then, she was alone and she didn't knw where, maybe it was all a dream, maybe she had fallen ill and she was in Mirkwood, betrothed with her brothers by her or even better home in Kaldarion with her father near. A wishful dream she came to realise as memories came flooding back to her and her vision began to clear revealing a cream ceiling decorated with delicate golden leaves, a fireplace beside her beautifully ornamentd and fine wooden carved tables. The whole room was beautiful, too lavish, wherever she was the owner knew who she was,that could have scared her but even through her pain she knew she was safe here, protected but trapped within the walls. Then his face came to mind Haldir, he was there, he caught her, but where was he now.

She was startled by a movement at the door, the quick movement making blue rise in her throat as the sickness returned and aching spread through her consuming her whole body in numb pain causing her to wince when she moved.

_"Don't worry your grace." _It was just a serving maid thought Thara, another sign of wealth, she continued. _"The pains will stop soon, the lady will see you now that you are awake she feared to help you whilst you were sleeping." _She was beautiful, light on her feet a golden eolith, the though made Thara jealous but she swallowed that and began to speak slow and croaking.

"Where ... Where am I ..." She murmured.

"The home of the Lord Celeborn and his Lady Galadriel, rulers of the Silvan elves and protector of Lothlórien." the girl smiled slightly. "Caras galadhon welcomes you your grace the Princess Almithara, daughter of the great King Dakath supreme ruler of Kaldarion, the sand lands of the horizon, healer and saviour come to us from the Valar themselves." Well rehearsed, Thara smiled at that thought.

"And you would be ? How long have I been asleep ?"

"I am your humble servant, I hope to be your friend here I shall guide you around our beautiful city. I am known as Mîria. All other question should be answered by the Lady soon, but I can tell you that you have been here for 5 days, Haldir will tell you more i expect he has barely left your side when he gets the chance and his brother has been to see you swell your grace, you are already well loved.

"Mîria... please just call me Thara, I would thank you for speaking to me as a normal ellith if it please you." She saw the girl smile at that.

"Aye, your... Thara." Their conversation was interrupted by another clearing his voice.

" Mîria if you would excuse me I would much like to speak with the Princess." Oròphin smiled from the doorway. " That is if Your Thara doesn't mind ?" He laughd slightly, the eoliths nodded.

"I shall get you something to eat ?" The girl looked to Thara who nodded back." She stumbled past Oróphin who caught her before she fell and sent her on her way blushing after he kissed her hand and winked at her. The poor girl rushed off to be seen a few moments later rushing down the opposite direction of the hall laughing, "Oops, wrong way."

"That was cruel." Thara smiled.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean fair Princess, how are you feeing ?"

'In truth, awful... I was just wondering what I was thinking at the time, do you have any ideas ?"

"You saved a mans life Thara, Haldir is deeply in your debt as well as the lad you saved.' That made her think.

"Im glad I could be of service. Do you happen to know how Haldir fairs ? Mîria said that he had visited me along with his brother ... have I met his brother ?"

"So many questions Princess," he lowered himself into an ornate chair by her bed after helping her sit up. "Haldir is fine as for his brother he's..." Oròphin was cut off by Mîria rushing back into the room with a bowl of thin broth smiling at he small accomplishment. "Anyway I should be leaving, I am glad to see you are well Princess but I have duties to attend, there is a bottle of wine in my brothers talan with my name on it, it seems we must talk." He smirked arising Thara's suspicions but she said her goodbyes and ate her broth slowly with the hep o her new young friend who was eagerly telling her of all the recent happenings although she had no clue who the people she spoke of were.

"Oh and the Lady said that she will see you in the morning once you have rested some more, you have done us a great service." Soon after Thara fell sleep whilst Mîria went on about her friends and home some more. That night she dreamed of home, the sand sun and her own people, she woke with tears in her eyes before dawn alone again.


End file.
